101 ADJL Writing Prompts
by powerofthepen123
Summary: Pick your favorite writing prompt from this list, tell me what it is in the reviews, and I'll write a story about the most popular prompt.


Plot bunnies:

AU: What would happen if there was less of an age difference between Jake and Haley?

AU: What if Jake and Haley's ages were reversed?

What if Rose hadn't run away when she saw Trixie and Spud approaching Jake in _Professor Rotwood's Thesis?_

What if everyone's genders were reversed?

What if Trixie and Spud didn't get to Jake in time during _Professor Rotwood's Thesis?_

What if Jonathan realized he hadn't been dreaming in _Hero of the Hourglass?_

What if Jonathan saw Jake in his dragon form in _Bite Father, Bite Son?_

What if Trixie and Spud had been there in _Legend of Dragon Tooth, _when Jake and Haley were attacked?

What if Chang turned out to be Jake's grandmother?

What if Jake was a werewolf instead of a dragon?

What if Spud didn't lose his powers in _Shaggy Frog_?

What if Brad were attacked by the Dark Dragon?

What if Susan told Jonathan the truth before the show began?

What if, during _The Talented Mr. Long, _Trixie realized that Fu really _could _talk?

What if the characters found ADJL episodes on YouTube?

What if Rose actually did kill Jake during _The Hunted? _

AU: What if Rose and Jake's roles were reversed?

What if the characters found a portal into our world?

What if Jake had decided to stay with Jasmine on that date?

What if Trixie and Spud realized there was a connection between Jasmine and their bodies being switched in _Dragon Breath?_

What if the characters traveled back in time?

What if Chang and the Dark Dragon dated?

What if Chang and Lao Shi struck up their old romance?

What if Vicki and Danica dated?

What if Lao Shi and the Dark Dragon dated?

What if one of Jake's parents had an affair?

What if Vicki and Brad dated?

What if Trixie and Rose dated?

What if Haley were a lesbian? (this fic would take place when she's a teen)

What if they all had evil clones?

What if one of the characters was transsexual?

How did Lao Shi and Jake's grandma meet?

What if Fu got a girlfriend?

What happened to Jake's grandma?

What if it turned out that Jake and Huntsmaster were related?

How did Susan feel growing up about not having dragon powers?

What if there were a zombie apocalypse?

Why was the Huntsclan founded?

Who founded the Huntsclan?

Why is the Dark Dragon evil?

What if Jake and the Dark Dragon were related?

What if Jake had transformed back to human while unconscious in the alley during _Professor Rotwood's Thesis?_

What if Jake and Haley didn't switch back in time during _Switcheroo_?

What If, before _Professor Rotwood's Thesis, _Jake and Spud switched bodies?

What if the same thing happened to Jake and Brad?

What if everyone switched bodies?

What if all the magical creatures lost their powers?

What if one of the magical creatures in _The Hunted _actually had been killed?

What was Brad thinking during _Ghost Story?_

What was Rose thinking during _Old School Training?_

What was Jasmine thinking during _Dragon Breath?_

What was Spud thinking during _The Talented Mr. Long?_

What was Rotwood thinking during _Professor Rotwood's Thesis?_

What if, during _Professor Rotwood's Thesis, _Rotwood knew that Jake's scales and claws were real?

What if the entire show had taken place during a different time period?

What if Jonathan didn't take it well when he discovered the truth about his family?

What if Susan got pregnant with Jake when she was a teenager, and prevented Jonathan from knowing about their child?

What if Rotwood and Jake switched bodies?

What if Rotwood stumbled through the Magus Bazaar portal?

What if Fu and Lao Shi dated?

What if Trixie and Spud hadn't taken it well when they discovered Jake was a dragon?

What if only Trixie didn't take it well?

What if only Spud didn't take it well?

What if the Huntsman realized how wrong he was about magical creatures?

What if Susan had powers?

What if one of Jake's parents died before the start of the show?

What if Trixie and Spud were the dragons and Jake was human?

What if the Huntsman's plan in _Homecoming _had worked – but magical/human hybrids and magical creatures without powers were unaffected?

What if Fu lost his ability to talk?

What if Ying Yang and Fu dated?

What if Fu was gay?

What if some magical loan sharks actually caught up to Fu?

What if Lao Shi remarried?

What if Lao Shi were bisexual?

What if Lao Shi and the Dark Dragon were actually the same person?

What if Trixie really _did _have a sister?

What if Spud and Nigel were long-lost brothers?

What if Jake was the result of Susan's affair with the Huntsman?

With the Dark Dragon (see above)?

With Pandarus (see above)?

What if Jake turned out to be adopted?

And his parents were Chang and the Dark Dragon (see above)?

What if they tried to get him back (see above)?

What if Spud turned out to be a fairy changeling?

What if Spud were a dragon?

What if Jonathan were a spy?

What if Haley died?

What if Jake died?

What if Jake and Rotwood dated?

What if Rotwood and Derceto dated?

What if Lao Shi and Rotwood dated?

What if Derceto and Sun dated?

What if Chang and the Huntsmaster dated?

What if Derceto really _was _the kelpie?

What if Olivia Meers found out Haley was a dragon?

What if Olivia and Haley dated? (when they're teens)

What if one of Jake's parents admitted to being gay?

What if Spud was the Huntsmaster's son?

What if Spud was Pandarus' son?

What if the Huntsmaster found out Rose was his biological daughter?

What if at least two of these plot bunnies were combined?


End file.
